


Set

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Broken Bones, Gen, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup breaks his right leg in a fall and must set the bone on his own.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Comments: 9
Kudos: 154





	Set

Hiccup rolled over onto his back, unable to keep in a pained yell. He sat up, grabbed at his right thigh, teeth gritted, tears in his eyes. His leg, his leg! Something was wrong with it!

Looking it over, Hiccup could see that it was undoubtedly broken. His clothing was shredded, showing blood and what he thought was a bit of bone near his shin. He swallowed hard, trying not to vomit.

Toothless was a few yards away, rolling over onto his feet, shaking himself, trying to recover from the fall. They’d been blasted out of the sky by a rogue Singetail, and Hiccup was afraid it would come back to check its work.

“Toothless, are you okay, bud?” Hiccup asked. His body was hurting. He surely had some cracked ribs. There was blood on his face and his hands.

Toothless rumbled, shook himself one more time, then came over. He was apparently fine. Hiccup wasn’t. He just stared at his leg, trying to breathe, trying to think of what he had to do.

Toothless cooed, rubbed his nose against Hiccup’s head. The sound was a sad one. He knew Hiccup was hurt.

“Toothless, I need to set the bone,” Hiccup said, realizing what he had to do. “Can you put pressure on my foot?”

His friend gave him an odd look, not understanding what he’d said.

Hiccup pointed with a shaking finger. “G-go lay on my foot.”

Confused, but willing to follow his order, Toothless did so, and Hiccup gave a cry at the pressure. He needed Toothless to hold it in place for him though. A dragon was certainly heavy enough to do that.

Hands trembling violently, Hiccup bent over and put them to his leg.

_ One. Two. Three. _

Except Hiccup didn’t do it on three. He didn’t do anything. He was too afraid. What if he messed up? But gods, he had to do this, so he could splint his leg and fly out of here. He had no help, no back up. It was just him.

“Come on, Hiccup,” he panted. “You can do this. You can do this.”

But he still didn’t. His hands were shaking too much for him to get a grip, and there was so much blood. Hiccup sobbed, terrified and hurting. Gods, he was hurting so  _ badly.  _ And he was all alone in the wilderness with a rogue dragon out there somewhere. He was stuck, so stuck.

Toothless moved off of Hiccup’s foot, which caused more pain, came over, rubbing his body against him, cooing. Then he was showing Hiccup the saddle bag. He had a blanket in there that he could use to soak up all the blood.

“Thanks, bud,” Hiccup croaked out. With red, shaking fingers, he was able to open the saddle bag and pull out the blanket. He wrapped it very gingerly around his shin, yelling through gritted teeth at the pain it caused. Once it wasn’t bleeding so bad he had to set the bone. He just had to. The Singetail was out there, and so were other animals, and the smell of his blood was sure to attract them. He was in danger the longer he stayed out here on the ground.

Hiccup took deep breaths, observing his surroundings instead of his injury. He’d landed in a clearing in a forest of pine trees. The ground was littered with pine needles, and the sky above him was a cloudless blue. Birds twittered at a distance, probably afraid of what was going on in the clearing. There was blood on the grass from his fall.

After a few moments of just trying to calm down, Hiccup moved the blanket and looked back to his leg.

“Toothless, lay on my foot again.”

His dragon did so, and Hiccup grunted at the weight of him. Then he put his hands to his shin, gripped hard, trying to quell his shaking.

“One,” he breathed.

He could do this. He could.

“Two.”

Oh gods, this was going to hurt.

“Three.”

Hiccup pushed with all his might, there was a crack, and he let loose a bellow, falling onto his back, the agony bowling him over. He saw black spots in his vision, the world going gray.

He came back to himself a few minutes later, the pain constant. Toothless was nuzzling his head. He just stared up at the sky, trying to breathe through it all. It came in dizzying, nauseating waves. All Hiccup wanted to do was lay there forever.

But he couldn’t. He heard something moving nearby. Gods, what if it was the Singetail, back to finish him off? Or a wild boar attracted by the scent of blood? Hiccup was in no position to fight. He had to get up and  _ go _ .

A look at his leg showed him that it was all straight again. Good. He had no time to splint it, had to mount Toothless and leave. Toothless laid down for him so that he could get on him, and Hiccup screamed when he swung his leg over. The pain threatened to knock him out again, and he fell forward on Toothless.

"Okay, bud. Let's go," Hiccup breathed, taking the handholds on the saddle.

He was jolted badly as Toothless took over, anguish gushing through his ribs, weeping fire through his leg. He did his best not to scream, well aware that Toothless' ears were right in front of him. He didn't want to frighten his dragon more than he probably already had.

Once they were in the air, Hiccup looked down to the clearing, saw a wild boar where he had just been, sniffing around at the blood and the blanket he'd left in the grass. There had been no use bringing it. It had been absolutely soaked with it. 

The flight back to the Edge was spent in and out of consciousness, slumped over Toothless. Luckily, Toothless was versed enough in flying to get them where they needed to go. He'd nudge Hiccup with his ear when he needed him to adjust the tail fin.

Hours later, the sun setting red behind him, Hiccup landed at the clubhouse. There was a rush of voices all around him, and he was taken from Toothless, brought into the clubhouse laid out on a table. 

"Okay, your leg is, uh, very broken," Fishlegs said. He was the healer on Dragon's Edge despite his sometimes weak stomach. He knew the most about it, and all the herbs that could be used for healing. "It looks like you set it though."

"I did," Hiccup croaked out. He needed water. Before he even asked for it, Astrid was giving him a flask, and he drank deeply. One of his friends - Ruffnut - was cleaning off the blood on his face. Once he was done with the flask, Snotlout and Astrid were working to clean the blood off his hands. 

Fishlegs winced. "Well, uh, good job," he said. "It needs to be cleaned and splinted."

Hiccup didn't like the sound of "cleaned." He knew that would hurt badly. True to form, he was held down for it by Snotlout and Tuffnut. There was panic in Hiccup's wide eyes. Hadn't he already gone through enough pain?

"You'll be okay, mon ami," Tuffnut said. "You're doing great."

Hiccup shrieked as disinfectant was poured over the wound, pressed against the hands holding him down, trying to kick, trying to fight. He knew Fishlegs was only trying to help him, but his nerves sure as Hel didn't. They screamed right along with him.

Hiccup was sobbing as a cloth was pressed to his wound. Astrid pulled hair out of his face, told him he was doing well. Snotlout told him the same thing. Eventually, everything faded into black. Everything except the pain.

Hiccup dreamt, horribly, of his right leg getting cut off. Yes, that's what that pain was, that pain invading his dreams. He was getting it cut off, and he'd wake with one less leg.

Except when he did wake, and sit up with a groan and check, his leg was still there. He rubbed at his face with scabbed hands, breathing hard, staring at his right leg. It was bandaged and tied neatly in a splint. Fishlegs' doing.

"You did a good job setting it," Fishlegs said. He was sitting by the side of his bed, and Hiccup hadn't noticed him until he'd spoken, too caught up in making sure his leg was still there.

"Yeah, well, you taught me how to do that." Hiccup cleared his throat. His ribs were hurting. 

Fishlegs put a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

"Singetail got us," Hiccup said. "Is Toothless okay?" He looked over at his dragon, who was sleeping beside his bed. He hoped one of his friends had checked him over. He hadn't appeared hurt, but he could have been hiding it to make Hiccup feel better.

"He's fine," Fishlegs told him. "Don't worry about him."

Hiccup breathed a sigh, laid down. "What's my diagnosis, doctor?" he asked teasingly.

"Broken leg, a few broken ribs, some scratches, but they're not too bad," Fishlegs answered. "Bed rest for three weeks."

"Oh come on. Three weeks?" Hiccup didn't know how he would stay in bed for that long, what he could possibly do to occupy himself. He always had to be moving around, or else he got bored. 

"Yep," Fishlegs answered. "Don't make me hide your prosthetic."

Hiccup groaned. "Fine, fine. I'll stay in bed."


End file.
